


Epcot

by littlewitch34



Series: Remember the Magic [2]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Disney World & Disneyland, Fluff, I just miss my job at Disney World ok?, M/M, spaghetti legs and angry lawyer continue their vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 22:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14554728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewitch34/pseuds/littlewitch34
Summary: The adventure continues for Rafael and Sonny at Epcot.





	Epcot

“Ok,” Sonny says. “We’re not getting into Soarin’ this late in the day--”

 

“Sonny,  _ cielo _ , it’s noon,” Rafael protests. “Just because you get up at six every day doesn’t make noon  _ late _ .”

 

“It’s late at Disney,” Sonny replies, reaching for Rafael’s hand as the monorail pulls into Epcot.

 

“Next time we need a sunny getaway in January, can it be to Key West?” Rafael asks hopefully.

 

“Fire Island South?” Sonny grins. “Sure. But I won’t nurse your hangovers there and I’ll leave you in the hotel to go swim.”

 

“I’m an adult and an experienced drinker. I know my limits, you shi--”

 

“Shiver me timbers,” Sonny fills in cheerfully, nudging Rafael with his elbow.

 

“Right. That.” Rafael rolls his eyes.

 

After passing through the turnstiles, Sonny pokes Rafael’s side. “Starbucks for the walk?”

 

“Almost real coffee? Yes.” Rafael grins widely. “I’ll take it.”

 

After drinking their coffees (sweet as candy for Sonny, piping hot and black for Rafael, their names written on the Starbucks cups as “Prince Sonny” and “Prince Rafael”) they walk into Future World, heading right towards Test Track.

 

“Raf, how often do you ride in convertibles?” Sonny teases, as they board the ride vehicles, sleek topless cars that looked right out of Tron.

 

“I take Uber all over the city. When we finally retire, I guess we’ll leave Manhattan and get you the Mustang I know you want.” Rafael smiles fondly. “Find a place where you can actually drive it. Besides, this doesn’t count as a convertible. We’re inside.”

 

Sonny smiles and says nothing in reply.

 

They zip off into Test Track, ‘testing’ their vehicles, driving through a chilly room, a warm room, before they’re firing off toward a wall. The wall opens and then they’re outside. Rafael lets out a shriek that he’s ashamed of, startled by their quick trip ‘through’ a wall.

 

“Sonny!” Rafael cries, as the ride passes around banked turns and quickly accelerates to 65 miles per hour.

 

Sonny whoops, throwing his arms in the air. Their ride picture is ridiculous.

When they’re walking out of the gift shop, Rafael looks at Sonny. “You knew--”

 

“Of course I did,” Sonny says, beaming. “Consider it me trying to make you more adventurous.”

 

“Says the man who thinks sushi is a one-way ticket to food poisoning.”

 

Sonny rolls his eyes. “I told you, I’d get a California roll.”

 

“Fake sushi,” Rafael says, amused. “We should go to that Japan place you talked about and you can try real raw fish for dinner.”

 

The grimace on Sonny’s face is answer enough.

 

“Ok, well, what are our next plans? We can negotiate dinner later.” Rafael pulls Sonny closer.

 

Sonny leans into Rafael. “Spoken like a true lawyer. You wanted a hug?” He wraps his arms around Rafael, resting his head against Rafael’s shoulder briefly.

 

“I mean, that’s really nice, but I was mostly trying to save you from the woman pushing a triple-wide stroller,” Rafael explains.

 

“Oh.” Sonny turns and spots the woman and her massive stroller. “The Hummer of strollers.” He lights up, though, when he sees something in the direction the woman is walking. “There!”

 

There, Rafael discovers, is The Seas With Nemo and Friends. “Oh?”

 

“It’s slow and relaxing and I promise won’t send you flying outside. You’ll love it. Your hair won’t even move out of place,” Sonny insists, as he pulls Rafael toward the ride.

 

Rafael has to question Sonny’s claim when he sees the ‘Clamobile’ that they’re loading into for the ride. “So it’s Nemo.” Rafael admits to himself that he enjoyed Finding Nemo well enough.

 

“They do this cool trick with-- well, you’ll see.” Sonny laces his fingers with Rafael’s and squeezes his hand lightly.

 

Once the giant clamshell whisks them off, Rafael does see. There’s the story of _Finding Nemo_ unfolding in front of him, playing out in animation, but behind the animation are real fish, swimming in massive tanks. “Wow,” he breathes. “So beautiful.”

 

In the watery blue lighting, Sonny looks at Rafael and he thinks the same thing.

 

After a few more rides in Future World, they’re in World Showcase and leaving the Mexico pavilion and the Three Caballeros behind.

 

“We ought to figure out food in here, huh?” Sonny asks. “There’s a lot of options. If you want something from one country we can get that an’ then I can pick something from someplace else if we’re not interested in each other’s foods…”

 

“We can double back if you want tacos,” Rafael promises Sonny, grinning. He links his arm with Sonny’s as they stroll through Canada, the UK, and France, then they find themselves in Morocco, and their stomachs growl.

 

“This looks nice,” Rafael says, gesturing to a waterside restaurant called Spice Road Table.

 

They glance over the menu posted outside and agree to eat there. They’re seated by a Cast Member, and Sonny snaps a picture of their view of the World Showcase Lagoon. Rafael can’t even find it in him to tease about pictures and selfies. The view is definitely picture-worthy.

 

Sonny settles and picks up his menu, inspecting it. “Hmm. Share our food?”

 

“Sounds perfect.” Under the table, Rafael gently rests his foot alongside Sonny’s. 

 

They decide on lamb sliders and the beef and chicken grilled skewers. Rafael eyes the drink menu, but both settle on waters to rehydrate, though the Cyprus Sun cocktail is tempting.

 

“This would be a good spot to watch fireworks from,” Sonny muses, as Rafael splits the skewers and he carefully splits one slider in half so they each get an equal amount.

 

“Are there fireworks at every one of these parks?” Rafael looks at Sonny. “My God, the gunpowder bills.”

 

“Not Animal Kingdom, ‘cause of the animals,” Sonny explains. “But… they do a nighttime thing too.”

 

“We’ll see it, won’t we?” he asks.

 

Sonny grins. “Probably.” He bumps his foot against Rafael’s.

 

“Well that sounds good,” Rafael says. “Tonight?”

 

“Absolutely not. We’d miss Illuminations. That’s here at Epcot.” Sonny smiles fondly. “Wouldn’t want to miss that.”

 

“If it makes you smile like that, then I’m in,” Rafael says, a similar smile on his face.

 

“That’s not Illuminations, Raf, that’s you.” 

 

Sonny hooks his ankle around Rafael’s under the table, keeps them in physical contact the whole time they’re eating.

 

When they’re finished, Rafael charges the bill to their hotel room, and they leave Spice Road Table.

 

“Where to now?” Sonny asks. “Your turn to pick.”

 

“Me?” Rafael squeezes Sonny’s hand. “What comes next? Japan? Let’s go. We’ve got the rest of the world to see.”

**Author's Note:**

> More self-indulgent fluff because I miss my job at Walt Disney World terribly and love to send my favorite characters there on vacation. If you like this, please read the Disney World related fic by Robin Hood as it's just lovely!


End file.
